Photo Stealer
by HimeHaeDen
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha tagged Hinata Hyuuga in a photo: @23sasukeuchiha @hinatahyuuga27 photo stealer. AU. SasuHina
1. Photo Stealer

**Hi! The idea just crossed my mind. Hahaha. Anyway please tell me what you think, ne? Thank you!**

**Happy SasuHina month, still! :)**

**Reviews please?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Naruto is NOT and NEVER will be mine. It belongs to Masashi Kishimoto-sama. If it's mine, SasuHina ftw! XD**

* * *

**Photo Stealer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Then Kiba showed up with Akamaru and we were like beating up these bunch of punks! But then Lee had to slip up, Kiba got punched in the gut and Tsunade-baachan caught us! Oh, man! You should have seen her face, teme! She's so mad that her face is glowing red! Hahahahahaha!"

The young Uchiha gave the talkative blonde a side glance. "You're annoying, dobe."

Naruto Uzumaki laughed out loud and punched Sasuke Uchiha's left arm. "But you know you can't live without me!"

"Whatever. Go pester somebody else."

"Yeah, yeah! But I'll catch 'ya later dismissal. You promised to go shopping with me!"

Sasuke glared at Naruto while the blonde chuckled and disappeared as fast as his loud mouth can talk. Finally, he can rest in peace again.

***click!***

**.**

**.**

***click!***

Uchihas are known for their keen and sensitive senses that's why Sasuke immediately perked up when he heard those clicking sounds. His sharp onyx eyes roamed around the garden he was in.

And then he heard the bush rustled. His eyes darkened then he stood up and walked towards the bush that was beside the tree to the back entrance of the Leaf building. Another soft rustling was heard from the bush and the Uchiha was determined to punish the person who disturbed his alone time. His hands went to the bush when he reached where he heard the rustling and pushed the leaves apart to reveal...

...nothing.

He frowned when a bird went out of the bush as his hand went to fix his hair. And because he found nothing, he lazily walked towards the back entrance to go to his next class. His annoyance doubled when he heard the girls' squeals as he walked in the hallways. He almost scoffed when his eyes went to the lovesick girls giving him flirting looks and smiles.

Sasuke almost felt relief when he reached his next class but automatically mentally scowled when he saw the female Uzumaki with some girls giggling at the side of the room. They noticed him and squealed and giggled which is what earned his glare. He went straight to the leftmost back of the room and sat. He was still irritated since he can't be wrong about his Uchiha senses. He was so sure someone was behind that bush.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga sighed in relief when she reached the girls' comfort room near her next class. She's amazed at herself for being able to avoid danger on her own. She smiled and looked down at her most prized camera and stared at the pictures she stole. Her smile widen when the camera flashed the blonde, blue-eyed boy, her crush, Naruto Uzumaki. He is one of the 9 famous senior boys of Shibuya International University. He's a year older than her and her brother's close friend and classmate.

Her left brow rose when she saw the next photo. It was Sasuke Uchiha, the most famous boy in their high school. His cold onyx eyes matches his raven hair along with his 'perfectly sculpted nose' -according to his fangirls- and that prominent jawline. Although she agreed that he is handsome, there is nothing special about him that she sees, unlike Naruto who is very special. He is very energetic and friendly, she remembered when she first met him. His brother introduced him to her. He gently shook her hand and said that she is cute. That was the time when she developed a crush towards him.

She turned her polaroid camera off and smiled cheekily as she proudly held the developed pictures. The girls will definitely pay her a lot!

"Hinata! Anything new?"

She looked behind her and saw Ino Yamanaka, same age and class as her. She is a pretty blonde who is a cousin to her crush. "Hi, Ino-chan. Yes, I got some new photos."

"Well? Are you going to sell them today or you gonna make a blog first? Are going to post it in your Instagram?"

Nope, she can't post it in anonymous Instagram and Blogger. "Hm. Do you want to see them, Ino-chan?"

"Yes, of course!" Her friend cheered and she handed them her newly developed photos. "Omygosh! This is Sasuke-kun! How did you get this?!"

Ino's sparkly blue eyes twinkled in excitement as she looked at her and then back to the photo.

Lots of female students surrounded them at hearing the Uchiha's name. They were all marveling at her beautiful shot of the stoic senior student.

It was known in their school that nobody has ever took a photo of Sasuke Uchiha because he threatened the students of impending doom if anyone even tries to take pictures of him, and everyone took it seriously because even if the Uchiha is a famous heart throb, he was feared in all levels because of his cold, arrogant and stoic personality which is why she is part of the 1% girls population who's not attracted to the male. He is a complete opposite of Naruto.

"Hinata! I'll buy it for 10000 yen!" One of the girls shouted.

"No! I'll buy it for 20000 yen! Hinata-chan, sell it to me!" Another yelled.

The girls started bidding for the Uchiha's picture. She knows it is dangerous to carry the stolen photo of Sasuke Uchiha but she's determined to make a fortune out of the handsome male. Anyway she wasn't intending to steal a photo of him, she just clicked at the right angle so instead of Naruto, her camera captured the boy.

"Girls, please! Stop." The girls around her stopped yelling and pushing and stared at her. Ino was asking her with her eyes but she smiled at her friend. "Tomorrow, there will be a Photo Auction at the Sakura quadrangle. If you really want this photo, then come for it tomorrow."

She smiled as her clients' eyes burned with determination. She is not actually after the money, but ever since a girl come to her to pay for Itachi Uchiha's photo, she made it a business to collect pictures of their school's hotties. Itachi is the older and hotter brother of Sasuke, according to her. She was in her sophomore year and is simply strolling the College buildings of the school when he caught sight of his breath-taking figure at the college garden. It's a shame that he already graduated last year, he always has the highest paid photo out of all her collections.

But enough of that, she has an auction to prepare for tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The auction went well with Sasuke Uchiha's picture sold at 50000¥. He's quite close to his brother's rate. Oh well, the Uchiha brothers will definitely make her rich. The younger Uchiha's bidder was none other than Sakura Haruno, one of her best friends. Hinata made sure to tell the girls not to make a gossip of her stealing a photo of the raven-haired boy.

And speaking of the devil, she found him again at the back garden sitting under the Sakura tree. It must be his favorite spot. He was asleep and peaceful so Hinata carefully took her camera out of her bag.

***click!***

**.**

**.**

***click!***

**.**

**.**

***click!***

"This will render a hundred thousand for sure. I will be rich." She grinned at her genius thought and took the printed photo of the Uchiha. "Hm. He really is handsome."

She didn't know why but her feet suddenly took steps on its own towards the sleeping Uchiha. She silently and carefully stopped in front of the boy and stared at him intently. His hair looks so soft, his skin is unblemished, his nose is perfect and those lips... it's naturally reddish.

"Or does he put lip gloss?" She chuckled inside her brain and turned to walk away from him.

"It's rude to stare."

Hinata froze and her eyes widened when he heard that cold, husky voice. It must belong to the boy behind her. She heard rustling of grasses and her wrist was gripped by a larger hand and then she came face to face with THE Sasuke Uchiha. She gulped when his eyes was like boring holes through her face. Those intense eyes went to her hands.

_'Oh, no! He's going to kill me! Oh, Kami! Please take care of my father, my sister, my brother!'_

She closed her eyes anticipating a punishment but only to open them again when she felt him snatched his stolen photo. He seemed to scrutinize the photo and then his eyes went back to her face.

"You."

"H-H-Hai?"

"You're the one who stole and auctioned my photo."

She gulped and nervously looked straight into his eyes. "I... I... W-Well, I..."

"Hinata Hyuuga."

_'Huh?! How did he know my name? Wait. Oh, he is a friend of Neji-nii.."_

She cannot move when he took her bag and took all of the stolen pictures she was hiding.

"W-W-Wait! They're mine!"

She froze again when he sent her a look. "You are a photo stealer. Even the dobe, huh."

He scrutinized each photos and glanced back at her.

"I'll take these." He slipped two pictures between his middle and pointer finger and threw her bag which she caught. She doesn't have any idea which one he took. He can't just take them since she was making profit out of them!

"Give them back! They're mine!" She took a step forward to get the pictures back but he take them higher which resulted in her colliding in his chest.

"You could have said you wanted to touch me."

She felt her face heated and she shot her head up to meet Sasuke's eyes. He was smirking evilly. She immediately pushed herself off of him and tried stealing back the photos. "I'm not taking advantage of the situation, you pervert! Give them back!"

For once in her life she witnessed the cold Uchiha chuckled for a brief moment and then his face went back to being emotionless. For a moment she thought he's beautiful to look at and she blushed again.

"Alright, if you really want those then I have no choice."

"Hn." His left brow was raised at contemplating on what she's going to say.

"Pay up."

"..."

"Pay them. I'm making money with those pictures, so if you want them then pay me."

"Hn." His infamous smirk appeared in his lips as he took a step towards her, she in turn took a step back. The action goes on until her back was on a tree.

She felt the trunk with her hands and saw a devious smirk on Sasuke Uchiha's lips which made her nervous. His arms shot forward trapping her body between his body and the tree and his face was slowly and dangerously inching closer to hers until she can feel his cool breath in her face.

"Let me tell you a secret, Hinata."

Her breath hitched as his head dipped and she can feel his breath on her ears.

"I like you."

Her eyes widen in time when he tilted his face to look at her.

"I'll pay then."

She was too taken aback to speak or even move until his lips touched hers in a soft kiss. And boy, she never imagined in her life that she would be having the famous Sasuke Uchiha as her first kiss. Her closed eyes shot open when she felt him suck her lower lip that made her gasp. She also felt him smirk in her mouth and then he shoved his tongue inside her mouth, she almost feels like fainting and suffocated. As soon as the kiss started, it ended with Hinata still pinned against the tree, her face was very red as if all her blood was contained in it.

"Tomorrow. 11am. Tokyo town square. Don't be late."

He smirked and left Hinata holding her breath.

* * *

**Who would have ever thoughg that Sasuke Uchiha will be interested in another human being, much more feel anything for them?! And no one would have ever guessed that Sasuke Uchiha, Shibuya International University senior high school heart throb, has a thing for Hinata Hyuuga, campus photographer slash journalist! The photo attached above was taken from the university's garden while everyone were having their busy lunch, the couple seems to be in their own lovely world as the handsome Uchiha initiated the heated kiss in the middle of the cherry blossoms.**

** According to a very reliable source, Sasuke has been harboring a secret crush towards Neji Hyuuga's younger sister for years now. Meanwhile according to Hinata's friends, the female Hyuuga also has a secret crush towards the hyperactive Naruto Uzumaki. Who would have guessed? If you have other rather intimate interaction informations about Sasuke Uchiha and Hinata Hyuuga, feel free to contact +0200******, email us at SIU or go to Student Affairs Office and look for Ino Yamanaka or Sakura Haruno.**

* * *

"Oh my gosh, Sakura! That was genius!"

The pink-haired giggled and initiated a high five with her blonde best friend. "Who would have thought, huh?"

"Sasuke-kun likes Hinata-chan for years? Where did you get this information?"

"Oh, from a certain Uchiha brother I know." Sakura grinned widely and flipped her glossy hair.

"You sly fox."

Haruno and Yamanaka giggled at their silliness.

"So have you seen Sasuke-kun's latest Intagram post?"

"Huh? What about it?"

Ino smirked and took her phone from her pocket. She clicked a certain application and searched for a post from Sasuke Uchiha.

It was 2 pictures of an already developed photo of Hinata Hyuuga. The pictures appeared to be being held by Sasuke's left hand and then he took picture of it in Instagram with a caption:

.

.

*** 23sasukeuchiha: * hinatahyuuga27 = Photo stealer **


	2. She Is

**Hi! I'd like to thank the following people for the wonderful reviews which inspired and motivated me to come up with a... Uhm, this. Anyway, i love you, guys! Thank you! You're awesome!: IamEnVIOUS, Yazie567, H. , Neon Renaissance, Cookie-chan99, LoveTheStitches, YungHime, rcr, NeverInUrWildestDreams, Sachiko Heiwajima, Robotchick1, abrabae, lili, galaxxy and guest.**

**Just a warning, Sasuke is CRAZY. **

**I admit that this is NOT really good, but the stupid idea just got to my brain. So, just, suck it up people! XD**

**-Hime**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Naruto is not mine, nor will it ever be. All credits to Kishimoto-sensei.**

* * *

**She Is**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata Hyuuga.

She is...

The one girl who never paid attention to me. The one girl who never glanced my way. The one girl who didn't even bother to check me out. The girl who never proclaimed her undying love for me. The girl who never ever tried to seduce me. The girl who never wore make-up. Never wore skirts which those slutty girls called their school uniform. The girl whose face and body perfectly sculpted by the Goddess of beauty herself. The only girl who never squeals whenever I walk by or name had been said. The girl who I always caught taking pictures of a certain hyperactive blonde. The girl who is ironically in love with the dobe. The only girl I have ever paid attention to. The girl who could be Sasuke Uchiha's secret downfall.

She has those pearly, white eyes with tint of lavender which seems to be reading you. Her cute, small, pointed nose perfectly attached above those naturally pink, luscious lips, which always seems to be inviting me for a kiss.

Her very dark blue hair reaches her curvy waist which she always hides in her loose uniform. Her white and unblemished skin matches university's black and blue uniform. Her knee-lenght school skirt makes the illusion that her flawless legs were long despite being short in height. Her personality was that of an angel, warm and nice. The smile she gives genuinely to everyone can even make a bad day turn to the best one.

That time when I had stolen two of her pictures, it was one of the best days of my existence. She was so cute that day when I caught her stealing pictures of me. Everyone knows not to steal a single photo of me, but she dared and I have no objections with it. I'm contented that she might be a little interested in me after all.

And when I finally kissed her, it was like I've accomplished my purpose in this lifetime. I'd do and give anything and everything just to kiss her again.

But I'd rather die than let anyone know about my thoughts of her.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Sasuke..!"

Huh?

"Sasuke-kun!"

I shot my head up to look at the beautiful face of the girl I was just thinking of. "Hinata."

"Is something wrong? I've been calling you for a minute."

I blinked a few times at her and shook my head no. I must've looked stupid, dammit.

"Oh, good. Uhm... It's okay if you're busy tonight. I understand that you have duties to attent to-"

Hm. She's really understanding when it comes to others. Wait... What? "Hold on. What are you talking about?"

"I was asking you if you want to grab dinner tonight and you were just staring at me. So I assumed you're busy."

My brain did this weird circuit malfunction and my heart was incredibly beating so fast. "I'm not busy."

"O-Oh... So, uhm, we... You know?"

"Yeah. Let's go on a date."

"Yes, date... Huh? Wait... What? Date?"

"You asked right? Then let's."

"Uhm... Okay, cool?"

I smirked at her obvious nervousness. Oh, you just don't know what's going on in my brain and heart, Hyuuga.

"I'll go back to class then. See you later, Sasuke." She smiled at me and stood up, collecting her things.

"Wait." She looked at me curiously as I stood up. "I'll walk with you."

"Why?"

"Because I want to."

"Why?"

"Can't I just walk my girlfriend to her class?"

I saw how a couple of pink shades colored her cheeks and chuckled lightly. I can't risk letting anyone else hear me laugh. Hinata is the only one allowed to.

"What?" I asked when she kept staring at me.

"The Great Sasuke Uchiha just chuckled. I must be hallucinating."

"No. You just made me like you so much."

I took the opportunity that she was surprised and stole her books and then held her right hand, intertwining our fingers together. This is NOT something I do with anyone. But I'll gladly make an exception for this goddess.

"Let's go."

Hinata nodded and grabbed her bag then we walked out of the cafeteria down to the hall towards her class. "Sasuke, everybody's staring." Hinata whispered in my neck which gave me chills but I ignored it.

"Let them."

"If your fangirls succeeded in killing me, just know that I, uhm, like you too. Very much."

I stopped walking which made her stop too, then I faced her with a triumphant smirk. And then I leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss. I heard loud gasps around us but chose to stare at Hinata's pretty flushed face. "Don't worry. They'll have to kill me first."

And then the halls were full of whistles and squeals. But then again, I chose to ignore them as I pull Hinata again to walk to her class. We arrived at her class and saw her friends, particularly Yamanaka and Haruno jaw-dropping in their seats. I secretly smiled when she kissed the side of lips and then let her go to her sit. I sent some cold, warning glance at the pink-haired and the blonde before I walked towards my own class.

Hinata Hyuuga.

She is...

The only girl who made me do God-forsaken stuff in front of other people. The only girl I always think and worry about. The first and only girl who made my heart race and managed to turn my brain to jelly. The girl who is not only a photo stealer but also... A heart snatcher.

Perfect.


End file.
